This invention relates to valves used in suction lines and, more particularly, to valves used between suction lines and teat cup assemblies.
More specifically, this invention relates to an improvement of the valve shown and described in application Ser. No. 411,546 filed Aug. 25, 1982 and assigned to the assignee of this application.